Manipulative Waterbenders
by jiunutninja
Summary: Katara uses her goodies to peer-pressure Zuko. Total one-shot. Total fluff. Total Zutara.


**Hey guys! Whelp, I figured to submit this sucker considering it's just been sitting on my computer for who knows how long. Twas for Zutara Week to be exact-- "Manipulative." **

**Hope you all ****enjoy!**

**Oh yeah dur: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. If I did, I would probably be running around screaming nekkid and commanding the crew to work on an alternative ending, as well as move the show to Adult Swim. NUR HUR.  
**

* * *

**Manipulative Waterbenders **

* * *

"...Well? Did you not hear me? C'mon!"

"No."

She crossed her arms and repositioned her legs, which were starting to cramp from her sitting position atop the former Prince's back. "And why not?" She asked, impatience crawling up her throat.

"Do I _look_ like a penguin to you, Katara?" He cocked his head to the side and held it up with a hand, dis amusement plain on his features.

A pause, "...maybe." He groaned. "Oh c'mon! Just for a little bit, pleeeeeease?" Her eyes widened to compass her slight watery big-blue-eyed-puppy-dog-stare, which was set on cuteness-overkill and targeted at his slightly amused golden ones.

"No."

She growled slightly as she poked him on the head. "You should just do it without complaining, ya know." He quirked an eyebrow. _Oh really?_

"Is that right? And why is that?"

"Because you're my penguin."

He sighed, rubbing the middle of his forehead with two fingers, "Katara. Again. Do I l--"

"and I'm yours." She continued, ignoring him. "And after two penguins, like you and I, find each other, they fall in love. Being soul mates, they're so much in love that they'd do anything for each other with_out _complaint!"

"..."

She grinned, satisfied, before patting his shaggy mane. "And that's why you should do this for me."

"...No." He enjoyed the story, really. Okay that's a complete lie; the story wouldn't have amused a child. That said, does she think his resolve would've broken that easily? _Pfft._

"What!? Even after I proclaimed us penguin soul mates?!" She angrily huffed becoming aggravated with her stubborn, though very amused, beloved penguin companion. Her patience wore thin as she grabbed two fistfuls of the back of his shirt, now her make-shift reigns, and proceeded to tug on them annoyingly. "Now, penguin! Mush! Do not defy your Queen!"

He scowled for a moment before a plan played itself out in his mind. "As you wish." He mock-obediently replied, as he slowly lifted himself up. She felt the muscles in his back shift and gleefully noticed that he was starting to get up. _Aha! Score one for Miss Master Waterbender and zero for Mister Crankypants!_

As if reading her thoughts, the smirk only grew on the firebender's face as he suddenly shifted all his weight and flipped over, effectively landing on his back and causing a small squeal from above, but not before catching his former rider by the waist and placing her down on his lap. "What was the score count again, Miss Waterbender?" She blinked before scowling playfully.

"It's Miss _Master_ Waterbender, for your information, and the score is none of your business." She huffed and turned her head slightly away, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Katara, I'm hurt." His face fell with mock-anguish as he lifted a hand to hold his rhetorically stabbed heart. "I thought soul mate penguins were supposed to tell each other everything! Oh Agni, how cruel thy woman's scorn."

She playfully smacked him in the chest, giggling slightly. "I'll show you scorn if you don't get up and let me ride you!"

A brief period of silence blanketed over them before his eyebrows rose and lowered in a slightly seductive gesture, teasing smile playing on his lips. She gasped, cheeks heated, and smacked him again. "Shut up. C'moooooon, just this once?"

"You know this won't be the only time you'll want to do this." He stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms behind his head, while peering up at her challengingly. "_You_ come on; it's your move. Do something to make me."

Oh, he had hit a button. The big fat red button that was reserved for only him. The button that always kept them competing for the smallest things, but nevertheless, for the longest times. She leaned down, a glint in her eyes as she pressed her chest to his.

"Oh _really_?" She grinned, her teasing breath slinking over his collarbone. "What do you think I should do?"

He huskily whispered, as if he were telling a scandalous secret. "Depends on what you want to do." Despite herself, she shivered.

"What I want to do..." She repeated, the words dripping off her tongue like honey off a hive. Her index finger came up to lightly trace his bottom lip. "And what do you think I want to _do_ exactly, _Zuko_?" He bit back a groan as she rolled his name off her tongue.

"Depends on what you think I think I want you to do." She smirked at this. They could really go on all day and night, but if she wanted to get anywhere she'd have to end it.

"Is _that_ all it takes then?" He inwardly cheered for winning that small battle of wits. Though, unfortunately, his victory was cut short as he watched in horror (and a tiny bit of glee) as her smirking mouth fell open to take in a breath. The smarter and more proud part of his mind concluded that the only option was to flee, but it was too late. _Oh no..._

_Oh yes..._

Inwardly grinning, she blew out an icy breath of mist which concentrated on his parted lips. Before he could stop himself, he arched up and a growl, full of desire, crawled up from the bottom of his throat as he let the icy air wet his quivering lips. By the time she was done, she was grinning smugly down at him, as he panted slightly, helpless.

She wasn't done. She leaned forward and barely touched his damp lips with her own, though never applied any pressure. "Aw Sparky... what's the matter? You're all out of... _breath_..." She murmured against his mouth.

His self-restraint could only last so long.

With a growl he lifted himself up on his elbows and pressed against her to grasp her mouth with his own, but grunted in protest when she quickly tore her lips away from his, sitting up, and straddled him again, the mischievous glint in her eyes matching her tone.

"Ah ah ah..." She waggled a finger. "The penguin will get his treat _after_ his Queen gets a ride."

_Oh, that little tease._ He glared at her in response before finally accepting the bargain, no matter how much it destroyed his honor. He sighed ruefully as he got up and positioned himself on all fours. "Get on."

She giggled from above before clicking her tongue. "Now is _that_ how a loyal subject is supposed to speak to his Queen?" She walked around and stopped in front of him, before bending down and placing her lips next to his scarred ear. After a moment she pulled away with a grin and waited.

"Katara. No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You have too."

"No, I don't. All I agreed to was... was well _this_!" He motioned to his posture and the overall unfairness of the situation.

"Exactly." She stated matter-of-factly. "There are conditions that come with this."

"What?! That's ridiculous! You added those just now."

"Doesn't matter, Zuko; rules are rules."

"I refuse."

"No treat then."

He looked up and scowled at her coy expression. "...You're a tyrant."

He glared up at her then down at the ground, before forcing the words through his teeth. "Your...carriage awaits... milady."

She giggled again before turning up her nose, suddenly taking up an air of royalty about her. "Now _that's _more like it!" She sat down on his back and once again grabbed her make-shift reigns. "Now, my little penguin, mush!"

And, growling many things about manipulative waterbenders and their accursed customs of enjoyment, he ...mushed.

* * *

**Katara gets to torture him, so it's only fair that we all get to too yeah? X3  
**

**Reviews are like candies!**


End file.
